


Turned

by cecld



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: About the members who are still within the spider after the New York arc, I'll add more names as they are introduced into the story, Kalluto is not part of the Phantom troupe at this time, OP Phantom troupe, Or they will become very OP soon, Phantom Troupe vampires, They are turned into vampires, Though Chrollo has his Nen back so I mixed the time line a bit, Truthfully I don’t care about Kalluto that much and didn’t want him to be more powerful than Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: A vampire thought it was a good idea to turn the Phantom Troupe.Of course who would bother him once he had this powerful group of criminals under his thumb?But he made a deadly mistake into thinking he could control them...





	1. Preview

** Preview **

 

_The last things the Phantom Troupe heard was laughter._

_The last things they saw was a strange pale man standing before them._

_They had no time to react when within seconds this man had wiped them all out._

_They also had no idea that the next time they awoke they would be introduced to a new supernatural world that they had no clue that had lived in secret within their society._

_They also had no idea that when they all awoke they would have a undying thirst for blood._


	2. Awakening Part One

The first thing Chrollo Lucifer felt was a strange aching hunger, gnawing inside him but stayed calm and tried to remember what had happened. They had been faced with a stranger and he'd been deciding if he wished to kill him or not but then-then...? His mind was blank. He slowly lifted himself from the floor. I was knocked unconscious? He thought. 

However he couldn't stop his reaction as he noticed other bodies surrounding him. The phantom troupe, all of them! They'd been knocked out as well? But-but that was impossible, _who-?_

"Ah, I was wondering who'd be the first to wake" 

Chrollo twisted sharply to look at who had spoken. 

"You-" But he couldn't get his words out as suddenly a sharp and _twisting_ cruel pain entered his stomach then seemed to circulate through the rest of his body. If he was a normal person he'd be screaming in agony right now, however all he did was grimace and stop talking, _what was this?_

His Nen also seemed to be feeling the affects as well, it felt weaker and less controllable than before, like something was stopping him from fully using it. 

The stranger looked like a older man than Chrollo, with long brunette hair, blue eyes that seemed full of greed and anticipation, he was smiling coldly and darkly. 

Chrollo's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, he couldn't sense any Nen? But then how did he knock them all out?

Just then movement behind him notified him that at least some of the others where waking up.

 Shizuku, Franklin and Shalnark like Chrollo couldn't understand what was happening. 

Franklin was the first to get up and access the situation properly. Ignoring the odd hunger curling in his gut, he stepped closer to Chrollo, noting their leader seemed just as confused as them, he turned to the unknown man. 

"How did he knock us all out like that?" He asked Chrollo, while continuing to stare at the man. 

His leader instead replied grimly "Unfortunately I don't think thats our biggest concern"

"Then what is?" Shizuku asked calmly, like this wasn't effecting her at all. 

She wondered if she would need Blinky to suck this guy up. He seemed like trouble. 

Slowly their leader put his hand on his stomach and his hands clenched on to his own clothing but it felt he almost wanted to reach inside his own stomach and pull something out.

"Can't you _feel_ it?" He asked. 

A gasp of pain seemed to agree with what Chrollo was saying. 

Shalnark was bent over, breathing heavily, a drop of sweat dripped down his face, on to the ground. His expression one of surprise and pain, his hands clutching his stomach. 

What on earth was going on? 

Shalnark gritted his teeth as the pain after going inside his stomach seemed to travel all over his entire body, his throat started to _burn_ as well.  _What the- ?_

 _"_ Hunger pang's are different for everyone, some feel them more frequently than others" The unknown stranger then added as he looked at Franklin and Shizuku "Don't worry, you'll eventually feel them soon as well"

"What did you do to us?" Chrollo demanded, trying to keep the strain out of his voice and his voice level. 

The man simply smiled as he said "You're all transitioning into... something different" He shrugged as he then said "I'll tell you all whats happening once you all wake up, I _detest_ repeating myself" 

Shizuku wondered "What makes you think you'll live that long?" Though in words it sounded threatening, she sounded genially curious about his answer. 

His smile broadened as he looked at Chrollo "Because you want to know what I've done to you and I won't be able to tell you that if I'm dead, will I?"

"Fair point" She concluded, sighing, she had been looking forward to killing him though. 

Their leader closed his eyes for a brief second to stave of his frustration and anger, for some reason since he'd woken up his emotions normally under his complete control felt very unstable, much like the feeling of his Nen. 

"Fine" He ground out, feeling like he didn't have much of a choice "Lets wait" 

 

 


	3. Awakening Part Two

Bonolenov was the next to wake up, Machi merely seconds afterwards. Her thoughts where scattered as she tried to understand what was happening. Their leader was glaring at the strange man she remembered seeing before darkness took her, Shizuku and Franklin stood stiffly by his side, while Shalnark was facing away from them, leaning against the wall, looking pale and like any moment he'd throw up his guts. 

Before she could say anything Chrollo spoke to them calmly but his eyes did not stray from the stranger "It seems he has done something to us while we where all knocked unconscious and will only explain once everyone has woken up" 

Bonolenov didn't say anything but Machi could see worry in his eyes and she voiced his concerns "You where knocked unconscious? I find that difficult to believe" 

"Its true, we where all knocked out" He replied grimly. 

But how? She wondered, she was about to summon her needles but before she could a very sharp pain stopped her, she gritted her teeth against the pain. 

Wait a second...? 

Franklin spoke up "I'm not sure how but for some reason ever since we all woke up we've all been in pain" He glanced at Shalnark as he added "Some more than others" 

Any other questions she had disappeared as behind her more of the spiders awoke. 

Phinks and Feitan awoke at the same time, both jumping to their feet, alert and ready for a fight. 

Phinks was the one who noticed the odd hunger uncurling inside him first but surprisingly it was Feitan who was hit the hardest, one hand went to his stomach which felt like it was painfully cramping and his other hand went to his throat, his mouth suddenly felt like a desert and his throat burned with a desire for something he couldn't put his finger on, he knew it wasn't water though. 

"He called it hunger pangs but even when I was starving I've never felt anything like this before" Shizuku stated. 

Feitan sneered "Who cares about waiting for the others, I can just torture the answer out of him, can't I?" 

The man just smiled at Feitans threat and said with a chuckle "That might be an option if you can catch me that is" 

 Feitan moved so fast that the Troupe barely could see him but despite this Feitan found his hand grasping at thin air, he let out a angry snarl of frustration which sounded a little more animalistic than he intended. 

"Now, now, theres no point in this. I told you when I'll explain and I don't intend to change my mind" 

The stranger was now standing behind them, next to the two other unconscious phantom troupe. 

The ones that had woken up all thought the same thing. 

_How could he move so fast?!_

Phinks had had enough, he tried to summon his Nen but like the others found it very unstable, his aura felt difficult to control. 

"I'm sick of this. What did you do to us! Stop being so dam cryptic already!" He shouted. 

The man opened his mouth to speak but just then the last two Spiders that where unconscious stirred. 

"It seems I won't have to repeat myself, thankfully" 

Kortopi and Nobunaga both had very different reactions, while Kortopi stayed silent like Bonolenov however Nobunaga tried to rush at the stranger with his swords but just like Feitan he found his swords cutting through thin air. 

He tried to rush at him again, not deterred but Franklin stepped in front of him. 

"I think finding out what is wrong with us is more important than wanting to kill him, don't you?" 

Nobunaga wrestled with his anger for a couple of seconds, staring at Franklin but thankfully the stranger started talking again, distracting him, his curiousity winning him over. 

“Now that you are all woken up I think I’d better explain. You’ve probably noticed since you woke up your emotions and Nen have been a little unstable though I’m impressed despite this you’ve all been able to stay in control. You’ve also noticed that you and all hungry. A devedtating hunger that can drive some insaine. You all in transitioning and once you all have gotten what you now desire, you will complete this transformation” 

Chrollo asked coldly “Transforming  into what?”

 The stranger smiled widened and he chuckled “You probably won’t believe me at first. It is rare that even hunters know of our existence” 

“Get to the point!” Phinks growled. 

The man smirked. 

“Vampires, you are all turning into _vampires_ ” 

 

 


	4. Reveal

There was silence for a while as the Troupe processed what he had said.

Chrollo's eyes narrowed slightly as he said "That's impossible" 

The older man chuckled "Is it now? There are many secrets in this world that Nen users are not aware of. Vampires being one of them" He added, looking at all the Troupe members "Think about it, you are all a little more pale than usual and the hunger inside you all. I know what thats like, I've been through it" 

Machi said carefully and warily "You mean... we're not human any more?" 

"You all are considered human until you drink human blood for the first time, then you will complete the transition" 

"You actually believe him Machi?" Phinks sneered. 

"It makes sense doesn't it? This odd hunger. The reason Feitan couldn't grab him, he wasn't using any Nen but he was faster than Feitan, thats...humanly impossible, right?" Machi said reasonable but crossing her arms and turning a little to look at Phinks a little defiantly. 

"Is that what your instincts are telling you?" Chrollo asked curiously, far calmer than before and before Phinks could retort.  

She nodded as she said "They are" 

Chrollo considered her for a moment, he knew like everyone else that Machi's instincts where usually right, he turned to the other members, he needed a second opinion. This was against everything he'd believed in, would they really not be human soon?  

"Franklin?" He asked. 

"I wish he was lying but I doubt it, he has no reason to lie" The Emitter said grimly

He would have asked Shalknark as well, if the Manipulator didn't look like he was to busy trying not to throw up. 

"And if we don't complete the transition, what then?" Chrollo asked the older man simply. 

The stranger stiffened a little as he said coldly "I'd advise against it, if you don't drink human blood in the next couple of days, you will die" He shrugged "Though if your body and mind is to weak you could possibly die in the transitioning stage" 

"This is bullshit!" Phinks hissed. 

No one replied. 

Most looked resigned while Feitan looked as angry as Phinks but didn't act on it. He was hoping whatever happened, there would still be a chance to kill this guy. Whether what was going on was real or not, whatever the case, he was still forcing their hand, far to powerful than he should be and _for that he should die_. 

"So... can we decide _quickly_ on what we're going to do? I'd rather not throw my insides up but I don't think I'm having much success" Shalnark finally spoke up, his voice light but very strained at the same time. 

"I can get you a bucket if we decide to stay human" Shisuku said, not caring at all that that would mean their deaths. 

"Thanks...I think" Shalnark muttered. 

Chrollo let out a slow breath, closing his eyes briefly before saying "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice" 

The vampire standing before them smiled excitedly at that, clapping his hands together "Thats the spirit, now follow me! I know perfect place for you all to taste human blood for the first time" 

"I can't believe we're doing this" Nobunaga sighed. 

Everyone in the Troupe agreed with that sentiment. 

 


	5. First Taste

The Phantom Troupe followed the vampire out of their hide out. Their steps slow and hesitent, still unsure. Was this really happening? Did vampires truly exist? With the existence of nen it wasn't impossible. But it felt so absurd, vampires, _seriously?_

Yet they had no other explanation for the burning and dryness in their throats and the hunger twisting in their guts.

 He lead them into a club that was underground.

The stranger knocked out the bouncer silently and with ease.

He then locked the huge, heavy metal door behind him.

"The good thing about this place is it only has one entrance and that entrance we came through can easily be closed from the inside and without the code, which I know, they'll be no escape for everyone"  

"So you just want us to kill everyone here?" Chrollo asked slowly, not that he had a problem with that but usaully they killed when they where stealing something or revenge or maybe to send a message. Killing a bunch of unexpecting teenagers and slightly younger adults would feel...weird, _especially_ the drinking of the blood. 

"Don't worry, it'll feel like the most natural thing in the world once you've had a taste" The stranger said with a grin, guessing correctly at what Chrollo was most concerned about.  

 He, with no hesitation grabbed a random women from the heaving crowd, bringing her to the Phantom Troupe. She was clearly drunk, not looking concerened with the strangers surrounding her, she asked the vampire with a grin "Hey, you wanna dance?"

The stranger ignored her, he pulled back her hair exposing her neck, then pricked a long sharp finger nail on her skin, drawing blood. 

The smell entranced them all, every Phantom Troupe member suddenly found themselves unable to look away from the blood. 

He shoved her into Chrollo's arms. 

The women looked more and confused, a little fear tingling into her scent as well. 

Chrollo's eyes dilated and he took a deep breath in. 

_She smelled delicious._

The hunger twisting in his gut, doubled in intensity.

Chrollo slowly traced the blood with his finger then with a little hesitation, he put his finger in his mouth. 

**Oh god...**

It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before **.**

Energy filled him to the brim.

His nen spiked dramatically, he could feel it expanding in power inside of him, his aura doubling then tripling with size and intensity. 

At the same time, ice spread through his veins, reaching for his heart, which burned painfully then...it stopped beating, just like that. 

His tongue traced his teeth, two of his canines ached and he could feel them reshaping in his mouth, becoming sharper and more pointed, then returning to normal. 

His clothes also felt a little tighter on him and Chrollo could feel a new far from normal strength inside his body. His senses sharpened to inhuman degrees. 

His human instincts where replaced with far deadlier ones. 

All this happened in a matter of seconds. 

If he'd had time, he would have screamed with how intense it was... 

 Chrollo turned a little to face the Phantom Troupe, the stranger was smiling in victory, a couple of the Phantom Troupe looked shocked but most of them where very much overwhelmed by their hunger, breathing heavily and eyes dilated. 

"So?" Machi asked warily.

He smiled slowly, feeling his own blood lust increase dramatically "Go ahead, kill them all"

They didn't need to be told twice, even the ones who had wanted to resist, they couldn't, it was just too tempting.

At the same time the Phantom Troupe started to move, Chrollo turned his attention back to the women in his arms, who looked to shocked to react, her mind still trying to process what was happening. With no hesitation, following his new instincts, he bit deeply into the side of her neck.

Blood poured into his mouth and he swallowed hungrily, his new instincts completely overwhelming him. 

 


	6. Loose Control

The stranger, his name was Relic, couldn't stop his own smile as he watched the Phantom Troupe turn into vampires, they would soon be his. He was their sire, once they where all vampires, he'd be able to control them. 

He watched Phinks and Feitan's transformation first.

Feitan was really struggling in his mind but it seemed his body had no such struggles. Before he knew it his teeth were digging into some teenagers unexpecting neck.

Not that he had a problem with killing but more over the fact that at the moment it felt like he barely had control over himself, a feeling he did not like one bit. 

But with the taste of the blood filling his mouth, he soon forgot about what he'd been upset about. It was the best and most addicting thing he'd ever tasted. 

_He needed more._

Feitan did not register the screams that filled the air as everyone in the club realised what was happening.

He gulped the blood down feverishly, not even aware that without using any nen, his grip was now completely crumbling and crushing the teens bones into dust. 

He did not drink quite as smoothly as Chrollo had. In his haste to drink as much as possible, he spilled a lot of the blood on the floor and a large amount ran down his chin, giving him an even more monsterous look.

With the speed in which he was drinking he was the first to drink someone dry but as soon as the blood stopped running, with an animalistic snarl he throw her away and grabbed the nearest human to him, burying his canines that now resembled fangs more, deep and savagely into their neck. 

The same transformation that Chrollo had gone through happened to him as soon as he tasted and swallowed the blood for the first time but he did not really feel it, the taste of the blood and a starving need for _more_ completely smothered his senses.  

Phinks watched Feitan transform, transfixed. His mouth hung open and he was aware saliva had gathered inside his mouth, if he stared any longer he'd start drooling. 

Relic noted that Phinks and Machi both had suprising amount of control though he knew that control would vanish once they'd had a taste. 

Its not that Phinks didn't want to but so far what was happening to the other Troupe members was interesting him much more than the smell of blood.

All their Nen was expanding and filled with new power. 

Their physical abilities and senses also hightened to supernatural degrees.

The screams where like music to his ears. He watched as all the other troupe members apart from Machi were overwhelmed by their instincts, hungry gasps and groans of pleasure filled the club.

Phinks turned towards Feitan as he spoke "You know its strange how its disgusting it is, watching you loose control like this" His eyes narrowed as he added "Behaving like a dam animal but...at the same time..." He shuddered, the hunger inside himself rising to unbelievible levels. _At the same time he wanted to loose control like that too._

But he also wanted to see the proper effects of becoming a vampire with a...well... normal stable mind set and he could tell by subtile changes in the other members aura that it just wasn't their bodies and nen that changed, their general mind sets seemed to have changed as well. He supposed that came with the not being human anymore thing. He knew Machi had the same idea.

Feitan didn't react, he hadn't heard him, to far consumed by his hunger.

"You know you better drink soon. The way some of the others are going-" The new vampire glanced at Feitan and some other Troupe members "-they're not going to be able to tell the difference in which human is food and which isn't" 

Phinks blinked as he turned a little to look at the first Troupe member who had stopped drinking, having his fill. 

"Franklin" He said.


End file.
